Frozen Magic
by Luutje19
Summary: Dit is het eerste jaar van London en Lulu. London word vaak geconfronteerd met het feit dat haar vader Albus Perkamentus is. Ze worden goede vrienden met Harry Ron en Hermelien en beleven allerlei avonturen met ze. Ook komen ze oog in oog te staan met Voldemort...
1. Hogwarts

**In dit hoofdstuk gaan London en Lulu voor het eerst naar Zweinstein. **

**POV London**

* * *

Ik had er zin in. Mijn vader zat de krant te lezen voor de laatste keer in Huize Perkamentus en ik zat me klaar te maken om ook naar Zweinstein te gaan. Mijn vader had dit al een lange tijd geleden voor me uitgestippeld. Ik kon niet wachten. De verhalen die mijn vader altijd vertelde over Zweinstein. Dat zelfs hij als schoolhoofd daar niet alle wegen kent. Reden te meer voor mij om op onderzoek uit te gaan.

Ik had mijn Zweinsteingewaad al aangetrokken. Mijn buurmeisje/beste vriendin kon ook ieder moment komen. Ik had er zin in, zo'n zin in. Zweinstein, here I come. 12 jarige ik weet wel wat te doen. Ik had mijn toverstok en andere spullen al lang geleden op de Wegisweg gekocht samen met Lulu.

De bel ging. Dat was Lulu. Ik deed enthousiast open. Lulu had ook al haar Zweinsteingewaad aan. 'We gaan per Viavia, naar het station', zei ik enthousiast en ik omhelsde haar. 'Cool', zei Lulu bewonderend. Lulu had ouders die ook tovenaars waren dus ze wist wel van wanten. 'Meneer en mevrouw Watford', zei ik beleefd. 'London, hoe gaat 't ermee?', vroeg meneer Watford enthousiast. 'Prima, zeker nu ik ook naar Zweinstein mag gaan', zei ik. 'Dat zal best', zei mevrouw Watford glimlachend.

'Mijn lieve dochter, ben je er klaar voor, dan breng ik je naar het station en zwaai je uit zoals echte ouders doen', zei Perkamentus glimlachend. Ik omhelsde hem. 'Ik ga je missen papa', zei ik. 'Ho eens even, ik ben nog niet weg, bovendien ben ik schoolhoofd op Zweinstein en ik zie je elke dag, probeer ik tenminste', zei Perkamentus.

We pakte allemaal de kam die op de tafel lag. 'Ik tel tot drie en dan gaan we', zei Perkamentus. '1, 2, 3', zei Perkamentus en ik voelde een ruk achter mijn navel en werd weggezogen. We tolde rond en ik werd een beetje duizelig. 'Oké, loslaten allemaal!', riep Perkamentus. 'Wat!', zei ik verschrikt. 'Loslaten', riep Perkamentus. Ik liet los en gilde en kwam met een klap op de grond terecht van perron negen driekwart. 'Auw', zei ik en ik wreef over mijn knie. Ik schudde de takjes uit mijn haar. We waren een bos gepasseerd en ik werd nog net niet gespiesd aan een boom. Ik zag dat Lulu hetzelfde effect in haar had. Ik lachte. Zij ook. En daar kwamen Perkamentus en meneer en mevrouw Watford, keurig zachtjes landen.

'Zeg kan ik dat ook leren', zei ik. 'Tuurlijk', zei Perkamentus grijnzend. 'Nou meiden, veel plezier op Zweinstein', zei Perkamentus glimlachend en hij omhelsde mij en Lulu. Lulu was even verbaasd door de omhelzing van mijn vader, maar accepteerde het vrolijk. Ik glimlachte naar meneer en mevrouw Watford die mij ook omhelsde. We kende elkaar inmiddels zo goed dat het niet meer dan normaal was dat we elkaar omhelsde. Ik was een soort van tweede dochter voor hen. Ik kwam zo vaak bij hen logeren in de zomervakantie dat het niet meer dan normaal was.

Onze hutkoffers sleepte we mee de trein in en we zaten in een nog lege coupé en zwaaide uit het raam. 'Dag pap!', riep ik. 'Ik zie je op Zweinstein', zei Perkamentus met een knipoog. Ik grijnsde. We zwaaide ook naar Lulu haar ouders. Tot ze uit het zicht verdwenen waren. Perkamentus had vast nog wel andere manieren dan een trein om op Zweinstein te komen. Hij gebruikte meestal de haard of verschijnselde. Hij kon dat, hij was schoolhoofd. Eigenlijk was hij meer dan een schoolhoofd. Hij was degene die Gridelwald verslagen had, zijn ex-beste-vriend en hij was degene voor wie Voldemort ooit bang was geweest. Voldemort was er geweest, hij was verdwenen, dood. Hoopte ik althans. Perkamentus was er van overtuigd dat hij meerdere manieren had om terug te komen.

'Welke afdeling hoop jij op te komen', zei Lulu. 'Ravenklauw of Griffoendor, Huffelpuf is ook prima, als het maar niet Zwadderich is', zei ik nadenkend. 'Daar zitten alle slechte tovenaars toch', zei Lulu. 'Precies, mijn vader heeft gezegd dat de afdeling is waar Voldemort op zat', zei ik. 'Alsjeblieft, wil je die naam niet uitspreken', zei Lulu. 'Angst voor een naam vergroot de angst voor het ding zelf', zei ik wijs. 'Jij komt bij Ravenklauw, dat weet ik 100% zeker', zei Lulu grijnzend. 'Ravenklauw is prima, lijkt me cool', zei ik.

Halvewegen de reis kwam er een karretje met snoep langs. Ik kocht daar van alles. Droptoverstokken, toffees, smekkies in alle smaken, chocokikkers. 'Zo, heb je honger of zo', zei Lulu grijnzend naar de berg snoep die ik gekocht had. Ik lachte. 'Ik weet dat er een feestmaal is, maar dit snoep is zo heerlijk, pak alles wat je wilt hoor', zei ik grijnzend. Lulu liet zich dat geen twee keer zeggen en pakte een pompoentaartje. De hele bank lag dadelijk bezaaid met snoeppapiertjes.

Plotseling werd de deur van onze coupé open geschoven. Een meisje met bruin krullend haar stond in de opening. 'Hebben jullie misschien een pad gezien, Marcel is die van hem kwijt', zei ze. We schudde ons hoofd. 'Sorry nee', zei ik. 'Oh mijn hemel, jij bent toch de dochter van professor Perkamentus?', vroeg het meisje aan mij. Ik knikte. 'Ik ben Hermelien Griffel', zei ze. 'Lulu Watford', zei Lulu grijnzend. 'London Perkamentus Hartley', zei ik glimlachend. 'Waarom Hartley?', vroeg Hermelien. 'Dat weet ik eigenlijk zelf ook niet precies, maar mijn vader stond erop dat ik die naam zou houden, ik vind het best, iedereen noemt me toch London Perkamentus, anders is het zo'n mond vol', zei ik glimlachend.

'Jij zou best wel eens bij Ravenklauw kunnen worden ingedeeld, of Griffoendor', zei Hermelien glimlachend. 'Dat zei ik ook al', mompelde Lulu.

De trein reed gestaag verder en we kregen geen onverwachte bezoekjes meer. Marcels pad was nergens te bekennen. Ik hoopte voor hem dat hij al op Zweinstein was gearriveerd of zoiets. Niet dat het me iets kon schelen, padden zijn vies vond ik, ik was niet zo van de beesten, alleen katten en uilen vond ik leuk.

Eindelijk waren we er dan. Zweinstein here we come.


	2. The Sorting Hat

**London en Lulu worden gesorteerd door de sorteerhoed. **

**POV London**

* * *

Ik liep samen met Lulu naar een levensgrote man met een zwarte pluizige baard dat nodig eens een keertje mocht worden gewassen. 'Hoi Hagrid', hoorde ik iemand zeggen. 'Hallo Harry', zei Hagrid breed grijnzend. Ik draaide me razendsnel om. Achter ons stond niemand minder dan Harry Potter, de jongen die bleef leven. Ik had het verhaal natuurlijk gehoord van mijn eigen vader. Ook hoe hij bij de Dreuzels kwam die hem verzorgde. Of nou ja, verzorgde. Hij zag er nog al mager uit met die bril en dat onverzorgde haar. Maar hij leek een aardige jongen. Ik keek naar zijn bliksem vormige litteken en keek toen weer gauw voor me. Het was onbeleefd om te staren en die jongen zou vandaag wel meer dingen naar zijn hoofd krijgen.

We liepen richting een inktzwart meer. Hagrid had bootjes die eruit zagen alsof je er elk moment mee kon verdrinken. Het meer zag er diep uit. En ik wist dat je dan ook nog een reuzeninktvis had die een lekker hapje afwachtte. Als er iemand inviel bijvoorbeeld. Met een tik van Hagrids roze paraplu voeren we met de bootjes naar de overkant. Ik was zielsblij dat het droog was.

In de verte zag ik Zweinstein al. Dat was niet moeilijk. Het grote kasteel met z'n honderden torentjes gaven licht. Ik hoorde overal oh's en ah's. Ik zat zelf ook met open mond te kijken. Perkamentus mocht dan wel mijn vader zijn, maar dat betekent niet dat ik elke dag op Zweinstein ben. Integendeel. Ik heb hiervoor op een gewone school gezeten. Een gewone Dreuzelbasisschool net zoals ieder ander. Perkamentus wilde voor mij een normaal leven. En dat vond ik prima.

'Koppen omlaag', zei Hagrid plotseling. We bukte toen we onder een soort grot waren. De bootjes stopte vanzelf en we stapte uit. Lulu en ik volgde in stilte Hagrid. Ik was 12, bijna 13. Ik wist dat ik de oudste eerstejaars studente was. Het kon me niet zoveel schelen. Eigenlijk wilde ik volgend jaar al gaan. Maar toen moordde mijn ouders elkaar uit. Het leek mijn vader toch niet echt verstandig om getraumatiseerd aan Zweinstein te beginnen. Vandaar dat ik nu pas op Zweinstein begin. De meeste eerste jaars zijn 11 jaar.

Lulu was met me mee gegaan toen mijn ouders er niet meer waren. We brachten iedere dag samen door en zij was er voor me. Ik zou niet weten wat ik zonder haar moest doen. We waren al vriendinnen sinds we baby's waren en woonde dus ook al naast elkaar sinds we baby's waren.

We werden afgezet in een gang waar een streng uitziende heks ons opwachtte. 'Welkom op Zweinstein eerste jaars, dadelijk lopen jullie deze grote deuren door richting de Grote Zaal, daar wordt alles voor jullie klaargezet, ik ben professor Anderling', zei ze. 'Je hebt 4 afdelingen, Griffoendor, Huffelpuf, Zwadderich en Ravenklauw, tijdens je verblijf hier op Zweinstein wordt er van je verwacht dat je je afdeling beschouwt als je familie. Eventuele triomfen leveren punten op, overtredingen punten aftrek', zei Anderling.

Dat was duidelijk. 'Willibrord!', riep een jongen plotseling. Dat moest Marcel zijn. Een pad zat kwakend op een steen. Hij greep de pad dankbaar. 'Sorry', zei hij verontschuldigend tegen professor Anderling die hem vreemd aan keek.

'Goed, ik ga kijken hoe ver ze zijn, verroer je niet alsjeblieft', zei Anderling.

Zodra Anderling weg was begon iedereen te praten. 'Dus het is waar', klonk een ijzige stem en het geroezemoes verstomde. 'Harry Potter zit op Zweinstein', zei een jongen met blond haar en blauwe ogen. 'Ik ben Malfidus, Draco Malfidus en dit zijn Korzel en Kwast', zei hij. Ik keek naar het schouwspel. Een roodharige jongen grinnikte. 'Vind jij mijn naam grappig, ik weet wie jij bent, niet moeilijk te ontdekken, rood haar, tweedehans kloffie, jij moet een Wemel zijn', zei Draco schamper. 'Je zult zien dat sommige tovenaars beter zijn dan anderen, ik kan je daarbij helpen', zei Malfidus. Hij stak zijn hand uit, maar die pakte Harry niet aan. 'Ik weet kan dat prima zelf, dank je', zei Harry luchtig. Malfidus keek woedend.

Zijn woede werd onderbroken door professor Anderling. 'We zijn klaar voor jullie', zei ze. We liepen allemaal achter haar aan. Ik keek mijn ogen uit in de Grote Zaal. Het plafon was betoverd. Honderden kaarsen zweefde door een prachtige grijze wolkenmassa. Ik had er over gelezen in _'Een beknopte beschrijving van Zweinstein'_. Ik keek naar de oppertafel waar Perkamentus al zat. Hij knikte naar me.

De sorteerhoed stond klaar op de kruk voor de eerstejaars. Perkamentus had daar alles al over vertelt aan mij en Lulu. Ik glimlachte blij, maar ik was ook zenuwachtig in welke afdeling ik zou komen. Perkamentus had al gezegd dat hij het niet erg zou vinden als ik in Zwadderich terecht zou komen. Integendeel.

'Als ik jullie namen roep komen jullie naar voren, dan zet ik de hoed op jullie hoofd en gaat het sorteren beginnen', zei professor Anderling. Vele wisten niet dat er gesorteerd werd en keken angstig naar de hoed.

'Hermelien Griffel', zei Anderling. Hermelien liep bloednerveus naar voren en ging op het krukje zitten. De hoed hing over haar ogen. 'Aha, daar gaan we dan, eens zien, Griffoendor', zei een stemmetje. Er werd gejuichd aan de tafel van Griffoendor. 'Ronald Wemel'. Ron liep bijna struikelend naar voren. 'Aha alweer een Wemel, ik weet precies wat ik met jou ga doen. Griffoendor!', riep de sorteerhoed.

Ik keek hoe Ron opgewekt naar de tafel van Griffoendor liep naar zijn, duidelijk, broers. 'Draco Malfidus', zei Anderling. Nog voor Malfidus de hoed op had gezet riep de sorteerhoed al Zwadderich. Zelfingenomen liep hij naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Ik zag wat er allemaal aan de tafel van Zwadderich zat. Allemaal eersteklas eikels die allemaal naar het Duister over gingen.

'Lulu Watford', zei professor Anderling. Ik duimde echt dat we op dezelfde afdeling kwamen. 'Aha een Watford, ik heb je ouders nog gesorteerd, ik weet al wat ik met jou ga doen, Ravenklauw', zei de sorteerhoed. Er werd gejuichd aan de tafel van Ravenklauw. 'Harry Potter', zei Anderling. Ik keek hoe Harry gesorteerd werd. Dat duurde nogal lang.

'Hmm heel moeilijk, een goed stel hersens en een sterke drang om je te bewijzen, maar waar zal ik je indelen', zei de sorteerhoed. 'Niet Zwadderich, niet Zwadderich, alsjeblieft', hoorde ik Harry fluisteren. 'Niet bij Zwadderich he, je zou grootste dingen kunnen doen bij Zwadderich, het zit allemaal in je hoofd, nee, nou als je het dan echt zeker weet dan houden we het maar op, Griffoendor!', riep de sorteerhoed. Heel Griffoendor barstte in een een hoop gejuich uit.

'London Perkamentus', zei Anderling. Ik hoorde gefluister om me heen. _'Zij ze nou Perkamentus, als in van Albus Perkamentus'_. Ik liep langzaam naar de kruk toe en de hoed werd op mijn hoofd gezet. Die zakte meteen over mijn oren heen. 'Een Perkamentus he', zei de sorteerhoed. 'Niet officieel, hij is mijn peetvader, vader nu, mijn ouders moordde elkaar uit, vandaar', legde ik in mijn gedachte uit. 'Aha ik snap het', zei de sorteerhoed alsof hij mijn gedachtes beantwoordde. 'Maar dat maakt jou een Perkamentus', zei de sorteerhoed. Hij had zekerweten mijn gedachtes gelezen. 'Waar zal ik je indelen, een goed stel hersens, slim en wijs, ik denk dat ik het al weet, Ravenklauw!', riep de sorteerhoed. De tafel van Ravenklauw applaudiseerde voor me en ik rende opgewekt naar de tafel van Ravenklauw.

Ik ging naast Lulu zitten en ik keek naar Perkamentus die trots zijn gouden beker ophief om te proosten. Er werden nog anderen ingedeeld en dat duurde een half uur. En ik merkte dat ik enorme honger had. Ondanks al het snoep dat ik gegeten had in de trein.

Perkamentus stond op. Hij hief zijn armen op alsof hij iedereen wilde omhelzen. 'Welkom op Zweinstein eerste jaars, tegen de anderen, welkom terug, nu is niet de tijd voor toespraken, dat komt later wel, eerst eetsmakelijk', zei Perkamentus. Daar was ik hem dankbaar voor. De gouden borden die net nog leeg waren stonden ineens vol met eten. Heerlijk eten. Mijn maag rammelde en ik begon van alles op te scheppen.

'Ooooh jammie', zei Lulu genietend van een stuk pastei. Ik glimlachte en at ook mijn buik helemaal rond. 'Ik vind Zweinstein echt supergaaf', zei ik enthousiast. 'Ik ook, ik ben blij dat we nu eindelijk aan de beurt zijn', zei Lulu en ze nam nog een hap van haar pastei en bekeek de oppertafel.

'Aha, zo dus we hebben een dochter van Perkamentus bij onze afdeling erbij zitten', zei een jongen. Hij had een vriendelijk gezicht. 'En een lief meisje', voegde hij eraan toe toen hij Lulu's gezicht zag. Ze grijnsde. 'Ik ben Terry Bootsman', zei hij. 'London Perkamentus', zei ik mezelf voorstellend. 'Lulu Watford', zei Lulu.

'Eerste jaar he, jullie hebben heel wat te beleven dan, ik zit ook in mijn eerste jaar', zei Terry. 'Aha, zo dus je weet niet hoe het er hier aan toe gaat', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ja, maar jullie ook niet toch, jullie zijn goede kennisen/familie van Perkamentus, de machtigste tovenaar van de wereld', zei Terry enthousiast. 'Oh relax Terry, ik stel je heus wel een keertje aan mijn vader voor', zei ik grijnzend. Ik wist wel waar Terry op uit was. Desondanks vond ik hem erg aardig.

'Goed jij kan ons vast vertellen wie onze leraren zijn', zei ik wijzend naar de oppertafel. 'Wie is die professor met dat zwarte haar?', vroeg ik. 'Dat is professor Sneep, leraar Toverdranken, maar hij aast op het baantje van die nieuwe met die tulband, ik weet nog niet wie dat is, maar dat is de nieuwe leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten', zei Terry. 'Aha en die professor die naast mijn vader zit?', vroeg ik. 'Dat is professor Anderling, hoofd van Griffoendor, zij is lerares Gedaanteverwisselingen', zei Terry. 'En wie is die kleine', giechelde Lulu. 'Dat is professor Banning, leraar Bezweringen', zei Terry. 'Hoe kan het dat jij dit allemaal weet en ik niet?', vroeg ik verbaasd. Ik meende mij te herinneren dat ik professor Sneep wel eens gezien had in Huize Perkamentus. Maar ik was aan het lachen met Lulu toenertijd. 'Ik heb een broer Andy Bootsman, hij zit twee jaar hoger', zei Terry grijnzend.

'Dat verklaart een hoop', zei ik grijnzend.

Perkamentus stond opnieuw op. 'Goed, nu alle magen zijn gevuld wil ik jullie graag nog even een paar dingen mededelen', begon hij. 'Ten eerste wil meneer Vilder jullie erop wijzen dat de derde verdieping verboden terrein is voor iedereen die geen pijnlijke dood wenst'. 'Ook wil ik jullie voorstellen aan onze nieuwe leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten professor Krinkel. De man met de tulband stond op. Een beleefd applaus klonk door de zaal. 'Ook wil ik er iedereen op wijzen dat het bos verboden terrein is voor leerlingen', zei Perkamentus en zijn blauwe ogen twinkelde en bleven even rusten op de, duidelijk, tweelingbroers van Ron die hem woedend aan keken. Ik lachte. Perkamentus kende echt iedereen.

'En dan nu naar bed, het is al laat, hup hup', zei Perkamentus.

'Ravanklauw volg mij', zei een jongen die duidelijk de klassenoudste was. Ik volgde de klassenoudste samen met Lulu. We liepen volgens de klassenoudste naar de Westertoren. Ik probeerde te volgen waar we heen gingen, maar de trappen veranderde constant van richting dus had het totaal geen effect wanneer ik het volgde. Het schilderij vroeg aan ons iets en wij moesten antwoorden. Zo worden wij Ravenklauwers steeds slimmer.

De hemelbedden die op ons lagen te wachten waren echt heel aanlokkelijk. Ik kleedde me dan ook meteen om. Lulu ook. En ik plofte op het bed en viel meteen in slaap. 'Ravenklauw, ik wordt een fantastische leerlinge', dacht ik nog.


	3. The Potions Master

**In dit hoofdstuk ontmoeten London en Lulu voor het eerst hun Toverdrankmeester. **

**POV London**

* * *

De volgende morgen werd ik vroeg wakker. Ik werd eigenlijk gewekt door Lulu die op stond. Ik vond het niet erg. Ik nam gebruik van het bad dat levensgroot was. Toen ik mijn Zweinstein gewaad om deed was het plaatje helemaal af.

Lulu was ook al klaar. Daar liepen we dan. Op Zweinstein. Als een stelletje 12 jarige heksen. Ik was bijna mijn toverstok vergeten. Die lag nog onder mijn kussen. We ontbeten in de Grote Zaal waar we onze lesroosters kregen van professor Anderling.

'Hai Terry', zei ik opgewekt toen we onze roosters bekeken. We begonnen met een blokuur Toverdranken. Ik was reuze benieuwd naar dat vak. 'Heej dochter van...', zei Terry. 'Oh hou op joh', zei ik grijnzend. We liepen met z'n drieeen naar de kerkers. Mijn intuitie vertelde me waar ik naar toe moest gaan. Alsof ik al jaren op Zweinstein zat.

Het werd steeds donkerder en klammer toen we afdaalde. De trappen veranderde niet eens een keer. Een wonder. Ik had op z'n minst gedacht dat de trappen een keer zouden gaan veranderen, zeker omdat het de eerste keer is dat we hier liepen.

De deur van de kerkers zwaaide open zonder dat iemand die open deed. Ik verwachtte helemaal niets te zien. Maar ik zag allemaal potjes en ketels met drank en beesten op sterk water. Dat bezorgde me de rillingen.

'Welkom eerste jaars', zei ijzige koele stem. Het was professor Sneep. 'Ik ben jullie leraar toverdranken er wordt hier niet stompzinnig met stokken gezwaaid of getoverd, ik kan je leren om te brouwen zoals je nog nooit hebt gedaan en ik kan je zelfs leren hoe je de dood moet bottelen, natuurlijk denken sommige mensen hier anders over en die vinden het niet nodig om te luisteren', zei professor Sneep ijzig.

Ik keek om. Hij had het tegen Harry.

'Potter, waar kan ik een bezoar vinden als ik er om vroeg', zei professor Sneep. Harry keek op. Ik stak mijn hand op net als Hermelien, maar we waren de enige van de klas. 'Geen idee professor, maar waarom vraagt u het Hermelien niet of London, die schijnen het wel te weten', zei Harry ietwat brutaal.

'Potter brutaliteit is geen goede eigenschap, Perkamentus ga uw gang', zei professor Sneep.

'Een bezoar is een steen in een geitenmaag', zei ik. 'Correct, 10 punten voor Ravenklauw', zei Sneep. Ik kleurde toen de klas naar me keek. Die moesten ook wel denken. 'Jeetje wat een nerd, maar ja wat wil je ook, dochter van Perkamentus'. Ik hoorde ze het gewoon denken.

'Meneer Potter, onze nieuwe beroemdheid, net als mevrouw Perkamentus', zei sneerde Sneep. Ik voelde me helemaal rood worden en ik kreeg het warm. 'Ik zou mezelf niet beroemd willen noemen hoor professor', zei ik vlug.

'Oh waarom niet?', vroeg Sneep. 'Ik mag dan wel de dochter van professor Perkamentus zijn, maar ik ben ook nog gewoon mezelf en niet als in de vorm van de dochter van... Als u begrijpt wat ik bedoel', zei ik noch beleefd noch dringend.

'Nou mevrouw Perkamentus dan is dat duidelijk, wat meneer Potter betreft die mag wat beter luisteren en opletten in de les anders is mevrouw Perkamentus u weer voor', zei Sneep ijzig. Ik keek naar mijn ketel waar nog niets in zat.

'Vandaag gaan we de Zweergenees drank brouwen, kan iemand mij vertellen wat deze drank doet?', vroeg Sneep. Ik stak mijn vinger opnieuw op. Hermelien had het opgegeven dit keer. 'Mevrouw Perkamentus', zei Sneep en zijn ogen fonkelde gevaarlijk. 'Het is een makkelijk geneesmiddel om zweren te helen professor', zei ik snel. 'Precies', zei Sneep knikkend. 'Voor 5 puntjes, weet u dan misschien ook wat de ingredienten zijn?', vroeg Sneep. Ik knikte. 'Ingrediënten zijn: Gedroogde brandnetels, slangentanden, gehoornde slakken, stekelvarkenstekels', zei ik. '5 punten voor Ravenklauw', zei Sneep.

De rest van de les hield ik mijn mond. Ik had geen zin om nog een keer te worden aangekeken. Na deze les hadden we voor het eerst Gedaanteverwisselingen van professor Anderling. Zij was echt heel aardig, maar ook streng en rechtvaardig. We hadden dat ook samen met de Griffoendors. Ik was alleen maar blij dat we samen les hadden met Griffoendor. Ik kwam in contact met Harry en Ron.

'Zo dus jij bent de dochter van Albus Perkamentus', zei Harry geinteresseerd. 'Zo dus jij bent de jongen die bleef leven', kaatste ik terug. Harry grijnsde. 'Je krijgt dat vast vaak te horen nietwaar', zei hij. 'Precies, jij vast ook', zei ik. Harry knikte. 'Wij niet', zei Ron en hij wees naar Lulu en toen naar zichzelf. We lachte. 'London Perkamentus', zei ik mezelf voorstellend. 'Harry Potter en dit is mijn vriend Ron Wemel', zei Harry. 'Dit hier is mijn beste vriendin Lulu Watford', zei ik en ik sloeg een arm om Lulu heen. Ze glimlachte.

'Jullie kennen elkaar vast langer dan Zweinstein, of niet?', vroeg Harry. 'We zijn onze hele leven al buurmeisjes van elkaar en we hebben op dezelfde basisschool gezeten, we zijn allebei iets ouder, 12 om precies te zijn', zei Lulu. 'Hoe komt dat, ben je blijven zitten of zo?', vroeg Ron. 'Nee', zei Lulu vlug. 'Mijn ouders hebben elkaar uitgemoord om het maar even zo te zeggen, dat gebeurde vorig jaar en het leek Perkamentus die eigenlijk mijn peetvader is, niet zo'n goed idee om getraumatiseerd naar Zweinstein te gaan', zei ik. 'Slimme man die Perkamentus', zei Ron bewonderend. 'Mijn vader', antwoordde ik.

De lessen na Gedaanteverwisselingen en Toverdranken waren een beetje een afknapper. Behalve bezweringen, dat was leuk. Maar daar mochten we dan ook toveren. Ik vond het heerlijk om mijn toverstok te gebruiken. En het avondmaal hadden we hard nodig. Na afloop kwam Perkamentus nog op ons af. We zaten bij Harry en Ron aan de tafel van Griffoendor.

Ron keek met open mond naar Perkamentus. Waarschijnlijk had hij hem nog nooit van zo dichtbij gezien. 'Pap', zei ik enthousiast. 'Hoe was je eerste schooldag, ik heb van professor Sneep gehoord dat je al triomfen hebt binnengehaald voor Ravenklauw', zei Perkamentus trots. 'Eh ja inderdaad', zei ik. 'Nou goed gedaan een waardige Ravenklauw studente, heb jij ook een leuke dag gehad Lulu?', vroeg Perkamentus. 'Oh ja, geweldig, ik vond Toverdranken en Gedaanteverwisselingen tot nu toe het leukst', zei Lulu glimlachend. 'Dat zijn ook prima vakken', zei Perkamentus en zijn helderblauwe ogen twinkelde. Daarna liep hij weg.

Die avond was ik best wel moe, alweer. Maar ja, het was de eerste echte schooldag met lessen, dus wat wil je. Lulu beantwoordde de vraag voor ons toen we naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw gingen die zich in de Westertoren bevond. We plofte op bed en vielen meteen in slaap terwijl het pas half negen was.


	4. Halloween

**POV Lulu**

* * *

De lessen waren interessant. Je ging voor de lol met je neus in de boeken. Nou dat had ik totaal niet op de basisschool. Heel bijzonder dus in mijn geval. Meestal waren boeken zo saai dat je de moeite niet nam om er in te duiken. Nogmaals, tenminste in mijn geval.

We hadden redelijk wat contact met Harry en Ron gemaakt. Zweinstein is super. Professor Sneep was echt gewoon gemeen tegen de Griffoendors. Niet zo heel erg tegen Ravenklauw. Om een en of andere manier mocht hij ons wel. Ik vond het wel best zo.

'London, wat hebben we hierna?', vroeg ik. 'Oh eh Bezweringen van professor Banning, daarna zijn we al uit en daar ga ik van genieten door lekker door de moestuinen een wandeling te maken, of lekker te luieren door in het gras te liggen en te lezen', zei London. 'Vergeet niet dat er ook nog een feestmaal is vanavond, het is Halloween', zei ik grijnzend.

'Denk je dat alle leraren ons bang proberen te maken met hun kostuums', zei London lachend. 'Nee joh gekkie, maar het plafon schijnt ontzettend mooi versierd te zijn', zei ik. 'Ja, ik heb dat gelezen in _'Een beknopte beschrijving van Zweinstein'_, zei London. 'Jij leest ook alles', zei ik. 'Moet je ook doen', zei London grijnzend. 'Waarom zou ik als ik een wandelende encyclopedie naast me heb lopen', zei ik ook grijnzend.

We maakte een ellenlang opstel voor Toverdranken en Gedaanteverwisselingen. Ik was van plan een super studente te worden op Zweinstein, eentje waar Ravenklauw trots op kon zijn.

'Dit is echt super geworden al zeg ik het zelf', zei ik en ik bekeek mijn rol perkament met daarop het opstel van Toverdranken. 'Als je nu geen Bovenverwachting haalt dan is het echt officieel, Sneep haat je dan', zei Ron grijnzend.

'Hij haat iedereen die niet in Zwadderich zit', zei Harry smalend. 'Ik mag hem ook niet', gaf London toe. Dat was nogal bijzonder, London gaf bijna nooit toe dat ze iemand niet mocht. Ze was altijd vastbesloten om het goede in mensen te zien en haten hoorde niet bij haar pakket. Ik was degene die altijd de sarcastische was. Zij was de zachtaardige. Ze was geen watje of zoiets, nee ze kon prima voor zichzelf opkomen, alleen haten deed ze niet.

Ik keek verbaasd naar London. 'Jij en iemand niet mogen?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Ja, is het zo verbazingwekkend', zei London. 'Nou eh ja, maar hij heeft jou 15 punten gegeven voor een antwoord goed hebben', zei ik verbaasd.

'Ja, maar hij heeft weer punten afgetrokken van Griffoendor omdat er geen antwoorden goed waren, dat doet geen enkele leraar zo, triomfen omdat je een antwoord goed hebt is prima, maar we zijn hier toch om te leren en niet om afgezeikt te worden', zei London. Bij dat laatste woord stond ik helemaal verbaasd. London was niet iemand die scheldwoorden gebruikte.

'Goed er is iets echt mis met je', fluisterde ik. 'Waarom, omdat ik een keertje niet het goede in iemand zie?', vroeg London. 'Dat ten eerste en ten tweede, hij is een leraar, een professor zelfs', zei ik. 'Ik mag hem gewoon niet', zei London resoluut en ze sloeg haar boek dicht. Ik bekeek haar perkament. Zij had nog meer dan ik geschreven.

'Ach kom op zeg, het is niet dat het nou werkelijk zo interessant is', zei London gefrustreerd. Ze ruimde haar spullen op. 'Vergeet niet dat het Halloween feestmaal begint om 8 uur', zei ik. 'Nee ik vergeet het niet', zei London en ze leek van streek. Al wist ik niet zo goed waarom. Nog geen minuut geleden leek ze nog prima oké.

Ze stormde de bibliotheek uit en madame Romella keek haar woedend aan omdat ze te veel geluid maakte.

'Wat heeft die?', vroeg Ron. 'Geen idee', bekende ik. We liepen samen terug naar de Grote Zaal waar Hagrid zijn pompoenen aan het verslepen was.

'Heej Hagrid', zei ik enthousiast. 'Lulu, Harry en Ron, waar is de vierde?', vroeg Hagrid. 'Ik weet niet', zei ik. 'Hmmm, jullie hebben toch geen ruzie?', vroeg Hagrid. 'Nee hoor', zei ik al wist ik dat niet zo zeker als ik het zei.

'Hoe staat het met de pompoenen?', vroeg ik om over te gaan naar een ander onderwerp. 'Prima hoor, ze bennen echt groot', zei Hagrid trots. 'Moeten we helpen', zei Harry. 'Oh nee hoor Harry, gaan jullie nou maar genieten van een beetje vrijheid', zei Hagrid grijnzend.

We liepen weer verder en keken hoe de Grote Zaal werd klaargemaakt voor het grote Halloween feest.

's Avonds was het een groot feest. Alles was geweldig versierd. Ik had London nog steeds niet gezien en Harry en Ron hadden ruzie gehad met Hermelien en die was nu ook verdwenen. Ik maakte me zorgen. Was ze echt zo overstuur geweest dat ik het niet eens gemerkt had. Ik zat te praten met Terry, maar ik was er niet helemaal bij.

Plotseling stormde er iemand de Grote Zaal binnen. Ik had half verwacht dat het London was. Maar die zou nooit zo'n scene maken. Die zou schuifelend naar binnen komen en voorkomen dat iemand haar zag.

Het was professor Krinkel. Onze leraar Verweer. Hij was in paniek. 'TROL, TROL IN DE KERKERS!', riep hij. 'Ik denk ik zeg 't maar even', zei hij en toen viel hij flauw en zijn tulband zat scheef.

Er werd gegild. Ik was ook bang. Trol, hoe kon hij nou hier in Zweinstein komen. Volgens mijn ouders waren trollen oerstom.

Ik weet niet hoe het kwam, maar de menigte nam me mee naar Harry en Ron. 'Waar is London, die weet natuurlijk ook nog niets van die trol af', zei Ron in paniek. 'Hermelien ook niet', zei ik. 'Kom we gaan naar de meisjestoiletten', zei Harry. 'De meisjestoiletten, waarom heb ik daar niet aan gedacht', zei ik en ik sloeg mijn handen voor mijn hoofd. 'Omdat je een meisje bent', zei Ron alsof het zo logisch als was.

Perkamentus stond op en keek zoekend de zaal door alsof hij wist dat zijn dochter niet aanwezig was bij het feestmaal. London sloeg nooit een feestmaal over.

'Iedereen kalm', zei hij en hij spreidde zijn armen. 'Klassenoudste, breng jullie leerlingen naar de leerlingenkamer waar het feestmaal zich zal voortzetten en leraren volg mij naar de kerkers', zei Perkamentus.

In plaats van de menigte te volgen gingen wij ongezien naar de meisjestoiletten. We hoorde stemmen. Duidelijk die van Hermelien en London. Ze hadden het er over hoe ongevoelig jongens waren.

Plotseling hoorde we een schrapend geluid over de vloer en stinkende adem. Ik ging bijna over mijn nek. 'Het lijkt erop dat de trol niet meer in de kerkers zit', zei Ron kokhalzend. We verscholen ons achter een pilaar. De trol zag er werkelijk afzichtelijk uit. Zijn kleine lelijke kop past niet bij zijn enorme lichaam dat misvormd was. Het enige wat hij aan had was een soort lap om zijn, nou ja ik weet eigenlijk niet, te verbergen. Hij sleepte een enorme knuppel mee.

We hoorde gegil uit de meisjestoiletten. 'Kom op', spoorde ik Harry en Ron aan. We rende naar de toiletten en troffen een bange London en Hermelien aan. Beide verstijfd van angst. 'London Hermelien, rennen!', riep Ron. Ze rende beide, maar London viel en de trol mepte met zijn knuppel er nog net langs. London gilde en kroop onder de wasbak bij Hermelien. De trol mepte de wasbak kapot en ook een waterleiding.

'Heej reuzelkop', zei Ron en hij gooide een stuk hout naar de trol. Dat scheen hij niet eens te merken. 'Bullebak!', riep ik en ik gooide een steen naar de trol. Hij keerde zijn lelijke afzichtelijke kop naar me toe.

Toen deed Harry iets wat ongelofelijk dapper, maar ook ongelofelijk stom was. Hij sprong op de trol zijn nek. Net op het moment dat hij zich naar mij boog en wilde uithalen. Ik stapte opzij.

'Nog briljante ideeën', zei ik wanhopig. Ik had geen enkel briljant idee meer. De trol had in de gaten dat Harry op zijn nek zat en hij hield hem nu ondersteboven en probeerde hem met zijn knuppel te meppen. Hermelien zei plotseling iets. 'Gebruik de zwiep en tik, Wingardium Leviosa', zei ze. 'Briljant', zei ik en ik pakte mijn toverstok. Die van Harry zat in de trol zijn neusgat.

'_Wingardium Leviosa_', zei ik en ik zwaaide met mijn toverstok en wees op de knuppel die bleef zweven. De trol was zo verbaasd dat hij Harry liet vallen. Hij kroop weg. De knuppel van de trol viel bovenop op de trol zijn hoofd en langzaam liep hij alsof hij dronken was en viel toen bewusteloos neer.

'Briljant straaltje toverkunst', zei Ron opgelucht. London en Hermelien stonden nog steeds in shock te kijken naar de trol. 'Is hij dood?', vroeg London.

'Nee alleen bewusteloos', zei Harry die zijn toverstok uit het neusgat van de trol haalde. Die kreunde eventjes. We schrokken dat het ding nog geluid maakte.

'Bah trollensnot', zei London walgend. Ze kwam overeind net als Hermelien.

Plots hoorde we haastige voetstappen. Professor Perkamentus, professor Anderling, professor Sneep en professor Krinkel kwamen aangerend.

'Grote goden wat heeft dit te betekenen?', vroeg professor Anderling. We begonnen allemaal tegelijk te praten. We wisten dat we hoe dan in grote problemen kwamen.

'Pap', zei London opgelucht en ze omhelsde Perkamentus. Hij omhelsde haar ook. 'Doe dat nooit meer', zei Perkamentus. 'Wat niet', zei London. 'Mij zo laten schrikken, jullie allemaal trouwens', zei hij streng. 'Hoe is het zo gekomen?', vroeg Anderling.

'Nou eh...', begon London. Ik wist dat ze er niemand wilde bijlappen. Zo was London niet.

'Het is mijn schuld', zei Hermelien plotseling. 'Juffrouw Griffel', zei Anderling verbaasd alsof ze haar nu pas zag.

'Ik had over een trol gelezen en ik dacht dat ik hem wel aan kon, toen kwam ik London tegen en die wilde me helpen omdat ik zo stom was om te denken dat ik 'm aan kon, de trol bedoel ik', zei Hermelien. 'Als London er niet was geweest net als Harry en Ron was ik er nu waarschijnlijk niet meer geweest', besloot Hermelien.

'Dit was ontzettend stom van u juffrouw Griffel', zei Anderling. '10 punten aftrek voor uw stomme actie, wat jullie betreft, Ravenklauw krijgt 10 punten erbij net zoals Griffoendor', zei Anderling. 'Voor dom geluk', besloot ook ze en ze liep weg.

Perkamentus omhelsde zijn dochter, die hem stevig vastpakte. 'Nogmaals, doe dat niet nog een keertje, de held uit hangen, het word nog een keertje je dood', zei Perkamentus. Hij liep ook weg. Sneep wierp een blik op de trol en toen op ons en apart op London. Die blik snapte ik niet. London keek weg. Sneep hinkte weg.

Vanaf toen was alles weer goed en hoorde Hermelien ook bij ons vriendengroepje. Zij was tenslotte degene die ons niet had verraden. Integendeel.


	5. Seekers And Beaters

**POV London**

* * *

Lulu en ik waren echt twee studie nerds. Maar er kwam ook nog een iets onverwachts. Het was toen we Zwerkbal training hadden.

Draco Malfidus was weer eens een eikel eerste klas. Daar stonden we dan als klas. Marcel was net van zijn bezem afgezwiept.

'Tsss, zag je hoe die eikel op z'n dikke kont viel', zei Malfidus grijnzend. We hadden helaas Zwerkbal met Zwadderich erbij vandaag. We hadden het met alle vier de afdelingen, allemaal eerste klassers. 4 klassen in totaal dus.

'Hou je kop Malfidus', zei Harry. 'Oh ja Potter, wat wilde je er aan doen, ik denk dat ik dit maar eens verberg, wat denk je van het dak', zei Malfidus en hij stapte op zijn bezem en vloog weg. 'Wat is er Potter, te hoog voor je', zei hij.

Ik keek naar het schouwspel en besloot dat de tijd van kijken voorbij was en de tijd van actie ondernemen begon. Harry pakte zijn bezem en vloog ook weg. Zo moeilijk kon het niet zijn dus. Ik pakte ook mijn bezem en Lulu volgde met een knikje mijn voorbeeld.

'Waar denken dat jullie mee bezig zijn, jullie hebben gehoord wat madame Hooch zei', zei Hermelien bazig. Heel even klonk ze weer als de oude bazige Hermelien. Ik trok me er niets van.

Ik vloog. De wind woei door mijn haren. Het voelde heerlijk. Lulu grijnsde naar me en maakte een duikvlucht toen Malfidus de geheugensteen van Marcel in de lucht gooide. Ik racde er ook op af. Maar Harry had 'm al te pakken. Ik juichtte. Ik merkte dat ik mijn bezemsteel niet eens vast had. Ik voelde me vrij op een bezem. Dat merkte ik wel.

'Potter, Watford en Perkamentus, meekomen nu!', brieste een woedende professor Anderling die aan kwam benen. Mijn euforie daalde meteen. Ik kon meteen wel mijn spullen pakken en naar huis gaan.

We liepen gedwee mee met professor Anderling en verwachtte half op onze lazer te krijgen.

Niets was minder waar dan dat.

'Wat was dat jongens, jullie eerste jaars horen helemaal niet te kunne vliegen', zei professor Anderling. Haar stem was ronduit vriendelijk. Ik keek verbaasd en daar waren Harry en Lulu net zo verbaasd over.

'Lulu Watford, jij bent onze nieuwe drijver, ik zag duidelijk frisse agressieviteit op jou bezemsteel, jij kan prima die beukers weg slaan', zei professor Anderling. Lulu keek trots.

'London en Harry, jullie zijn de nieuwe zoekers van jullie afdeling, de jongste zoekers van de eeuw', zei professor Anderling trots. Ik keek verbaasd. Ik een zoeker, dat was de belangrijkste functie in Zwerkbal. Heb je de snaai, dat eindigd de wedstrijd. Ik moest het meteen aan mijn vader vertellen. Wat zou hij trots zijn. Zeker na zo'n domper met die trol.

Uiterst opgewekt liepen we samen terug naar Ron en zijn broers aan de tafel van Griffoendor. 'Geweldig gedaan hoor', zei Fred een van de tweelingbroers van Ron. 'Wij zijn drijvers van Griffoendor, we kunnen je wel aan', zei George grijnzend, de andere tweelingbroer van Ron tegen Lulu. Lulu lachte.

'Ik versla jullie, wedden', zei Lulu. 'We verslaan jullie beide', zei ik grijnzend en ik schudde Harry de hand. 'Oh your on', zei Harry. Ik wist dat het maar een kwestie van tijd was voordat we tegen elkaar moesten spelen.

'En wat voor een straf hebben jullie gekregen, ik mag toch hopen een ernstige, niets, maar dan ook niets geeft jullie het recht om op jullie bezems te stappen zonder toestemming', zei Malfidus met een enge goede imitatie van professor Anderling.

'Eigenlijk Harry en London zijn de nieuwe zoekers van hun afdeling geworden en ik ben de nieuwe drijver van mijn afdeling geworden', zei Lulu grijnzend.

Malfidus zei verder niets en droop letterlijk af.

We gaven elkaar een high five en liepen samen naar onze leerlingenkamer in de Westertoren.


	6. Nicolas Flamel

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Het verhaal spreidde zich als een lopend vuurtje door de school. Al snel wist iedereen dat er nieuwe zoekers waren aangesteld voor Ravenklauw en Griffoendor. En een super drijver voor Ravenklauw. Dat professor Anderling die gespot had. Dat was heel bijzonder, want Anderling liet nooit eerstejaars bij een Zwerkbal team. Te gevaarlijk voor die breekbare eerste klassers.

London en ik waren razend enthousiast over het feit dat we bij het team van Ravenklauw zaten. Robbie Davids was onze aanvoerder.

'Welkom bij het team jongens', zei hij en hij schudde ons de hand. 'Bedankt', zeiden we beleefd. 'Goed, we gaan nu maar eens beginnen met trainen om eindelijk eens Griffoendor een keertje te verslaan', zei Robbie opgewekt. Hij gaf London een mep op haar schouders. Ze bezweek bijna. Ik giechelde en ze keek me woedend aan. Ik hield meteen mijn mond weer.

'Goed iedereen stap maar op uw bezems en daar gaan we dan, ik laat de ballen los', zei Robbie. Hij droeg een kist met daarin de ballen. 'Oh ik zou even aan onze nieuwkomers uitleggen wat de ballen doen', zei Robbie. 'Oh dat weten we al hoor', zei ik vlug. 'Oh oké, ga je gang', zei Robbie. Ik werd even rood, maar herpakte mezelf meteen weer.

'De middelste grootste bal is de Slurk, die is bedoeld om te scoren door die ringen', zei ik en ik wees naar drie grote doelpalen in de verte, die twee worstelende ballen daar zijn de beukers, de drijvers moeten die weg houden bij de spelers van hun team, met name de zoeker en de zoeker moet de kleine gouden bal vangen, de gouden snaai, die is 50 punten waard en dan eindigt de wedstrijd', zei ik in een adem.

'Ik had het zelf niet beter kunnen zeggen, goed zo, als ik punten kon uitdelen dan zou ik dat zo doen, maar helaas ben ik geen leraar, maar aanvoerder en als aanvoerder zeg ik, allemaal op uw bezems', zei Robbie.

Iedereen steeg op. We vormde een grote cirkel en ik was benieuwd wat er ging gebeuren. Robbie deed de kist open en de beukers vlogen eruit. De gouden snaai cirkelde rond Londons hoofd en zoefde weg. Toen gooide Robbie de Slurk omhoog en de jagers Jeremy en Randolphe hadden gescoord en onze wachter Grant Page heeft 'm niet tegen gehouden.

Robbie was ook jager en zoefde woedend op Grant af. 'Kom op hou dan op z'n minst een Slurk tegen, ik wed dat mijn oma het nog beter kan', zei Robbie woedend en hij riep iedereen bij elkaar.

Robbie was zo woedend op Grant dat hij niet eens in de gaten had dat London al de snaai had veroverd. 'Alsjeblieft zeg, mijn oma kan nog beter vliegen dan jij', zei Robbie woedend. 'Eh...', begon London aarzelend. 'Wat!', riep Robbie woest. Ze hield de snaai omhoog. 'Goed gedaan', zei Robbie bruusk.

'Beseffen jullie wel waar het om gaat, dit is trouwens niet gericht aan onze nieuwelingen, goed gedaan hoor, allebei, Lulu ik zag hoe je die beuker mepte, geweldig, geen wonder dat Anderling je heeft gekozen als onze drijver, Jason ook goed gedaan', zei Robbie tegen de andere drijver.

'Waarom heb je alleen kritiek op mij, het is niet zo dat de anderen er iets van bakte', zei Grant woedend. Hij was pissig, echt pissig.

'We moeten Griffoendor verslaan voor het eerst sinds eeuwen, beseffen jullie wel onder wat voor een druk ik sta, we staan, we moeten de finale winnen, dat gaat nu heel moeilijk worden nu Griffoendor Potter als zoeker heeft', zei Robbie.

'Echt hoor, was dit de bedoeling om ons een peptalk te geven', bedacht ik me ziedend. Ik had medelijden met Grant. Hij had er maar eentje doorgelaten. De rest had hij allemaal tegen gehouden.

London en ik liepen stil terug naar het kasteel in onze Zwerkbal kleding. 'Die Robbie weet wel hoe je iemand een duwtje in de goede richting moet geven he', zei London kleintjes. Ik knikte en zei niets. 'Ik weet niet of dit zo gezellig gaat worden, ik hoop dat hij de volgende keer een beetje milder is', zei ik.

'Ik had de snaai, maar niemand die zag het, behalve jij', zei London en ze omhelsde me. Een traan ontsnapte uit haar ooghoek. 'Heej, trek het je niet zo aan, hij is aanvoerder, volgens mij moeten wij een ietsiepietsie harder worden willen wij Zwerkbal overleven', zei ik. London haalde adem en slikte haar tranen in. 'Je hebt gelijk, ik raap mezelf even bij elkaar', zei ze.

Gearmd gingen we naar de leerlingen kamer van Ravenklauw in de Westertoren.

Toen we ons hadden omgekleed kwamen we Harry, Ron en Hermelien in de bibliotheek tegen. Ze zaten te praten over iets geheimzinnigs.

'Heej jongens, waar gaat 't over', zei ik. 'Oh niets hoor', zei Hermelien vlug. Ze probeerde een boek weg te moffelen onder de tafel. Ik griste het uit haar handen. 'Nicolas Flamel, wie is dat', zei ik en ik bladerde het boek door.

'Goed, goed we vertellen het jullie wel', zei Hermelien en ze griste het boek uit mijn handen.

'Nicolas Flamel is de bekende maker van de Steen de Wijzen', zei Hermelien. 'Sorry', zei ik. 'De Steen der Wijzen, allemachtig lezen jullie dan nooit wat', zei Hermelien boos.

'Nee', zeiden Ron en Harry inkoor. We lachte.

'De Steen der Wijzen kan alles omtoveren in goud, alles en het maakt je onsterfelijk', zei Hermelien. 'Onsterfelijk', herhaalde Ron vol ontzag. 'Dat je niet dood gaat', zei Hermelien knorrig. 'Weet ik', zei Ron knorrig.

'We waren gisteren op de derde verdieping aan het schuilen voor Vilder, hij zat ons achterna omdat we 's nachts door de school aan het sluipen waren', legde Ron uit. 'Oh wat was er op de derde verdieping dan', zei London nieuwsgierig.

'Een grote driekoppige hond genaamd Pluisje, dat laatste liet Hagrid ons weten, de flapuit', zei Ron grijnzend. 'Driekoppige hond', zei ik stomverbaasd. 'Ja, die Pluisje heet', zei Ron grijnzend. 'Iets zegt me dat het niet zo'n pluizig beestje is', zei ik lachend. Ron lachte. 'Nee, allesbehalve, het is een moorddadig beest, griezelig met veel slijm', zei Ron. We lachte.

'Ja, maar hij bewaakt iets, wij denken dat het de Steen der Wijzen is', zei Hermelien.

'Laat me raden, er zijn een hele hoop leuke tovertrucjes die die steen beschermen, waar wij gewone heksjes en tovenaars niet langs kunnen komen', zei ik. 'Precies, maar we kunnen daar verandering in brengen', zei Harry grijnzend.


	7. The Quidditch Match

**POV London**

* * *

Lulu en ik konden beide geen hap door onze kelen krijgen. De finale tussen Griffoendor en Ravenklauw was on. Ik vond het spannend en Lulu ook. We zaten samen bij onze vrienden Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Harry werd zo onze rivaal.

'Potter, succes met de wedstrijd, ook al is het tegen Ravenklauw', zei plotseling een ijzige stem achter ons. Het was professor Sneep. Ik keek hem aan in zijn bijna zwarte ogen. 'Jullie ook, London, Lulu', zei hij. Ik slikte mijn zoute bacon door met pijn en moeite.

'Joh het gaat vast wel goed komen, Anderling heeft jullie niet voor niets uitgezocht', zei Fred en hij gaf een klap op Lulu's schouder. 'Bedankt, heej jullie ook succes', zei Lulu grijnzend. 'Ja, laat het een goede wedstrijd zijn', zei ik glimlachend en ik keek naar mijn bijna nog volle ontbijtbord. Dat kreeg ik nu echt niet meer op.

Ik kleedde me om in stilte. Ik zei geen woord tegen Lulu. We wenste elkaar succes en stapte op onze bezems en zoefde weg. Een luid applaus kwam ons tegemoet. Ik voelde me weer heerlijk vrij toen ik op de bezem zat.

We vormde een cirkel zoals we gedaan hadden met de training, alleen nu met de tegenstanders erbij. Harry en ik bleven zweven tegenover elkaar. We knikte naar elkaar. Beide te zenuwachtig om iets te zeggen.

Madame Hooch liet de wedstrijd beginnen door de ballen los te gooien.

'En ze zijn weg', riep Leo Jordaan door de microfoon. Hij was van Griffoendor. 'Angelique Janssen heeft de Slurk, gooit 'm over naar Katja Bell, Bell vangt de Slurk, scheert in de richting van de doelpalen van Ravenklauw, kom op Jeremy hou 'm tegen, nee Griffoendor schoort! Het staat 10-0 voor Griffoendor!', schreeuwde Leo Jordaan.

Ik baalde. Ik zag hoe Robbie Davids naar Jeremy vloog en hem uit foeterde. 'Het lijkt erop dat Davids een beetje boos is op Jeremy', zei Leo grijnzend.

Ik speurde het veld af op zoek naar de snaai. Plotseling suisde er een Beuker op me af. Maar voordat die me kon raken mepte Lulu die al weer weg. 'Mooie mep van Lulu Watford, een van de nieuwste spelers van Ravenklauw een eerstejaars, zeldzaam, net als London de nieuwe zoeker van Ravenklauw', zei Leo. Ik glimlachte.

'Bedankt Lulu', zei ik grijnzend. 'Geen dank, ik wil liever niet dat je in de ziekenzaal beland', zei ze.

'Davids heeft de Slurk, gaat recht op de doelpalen af van Griffoendor, Plank hou 'm tegen!', riep Leo. Maar Plank kon zijn drie doelpalen ook niet beschermen en Robbie schoot de Slurk recht in de middelste doelpaal. '10 punten voor Ravenklauw', zei Leo Jordaan met tegenzin.

'Opnieuw heeft Janssen de Slurk, die meid is echt goed, ik probeer haar al jaren mee uit te vragen, lukt maar niet', zei Leo. 'JORDAAN!', riep professor Anderling zelfs boven het commentaar uit. 'Sorry professor', zei Leo die er van genoot.

'Oké, Bell heeft de Slurk, gaat recht op de doelpalen van Ravenklauw af en scoort, het lijkt erop dat Jeremy vandaag niet in vorm is', zei Leo opgewekt. Ik balde mijn vuisten van woede. Ik had zo'n vermoeden dat Robbie meteen een andere wachter zou willen wanneer deze wedstrijd voorbij was.

Ik speurde opnieuw het veld af. Op zoek naar de snaai. 'Ja, ik had 'm gevonden, hij zweefde vlak bij Harry's oor en hij had het niet eens door!', dacht ik opgewekt.

Ik zoefde vlak langs Harry en die schrok.

'Ja, het lijkt erop dat London de snaai gezien heeft, kom op Potter', zei Leo Harry aan moedigend. Ik strekte mijn arm uit, maar Harry deed hetzelfde. Hij had een Nimbus2000. Een van de snelste bezems tot nu toe. Ik had een Helleveeg, dat was brandhout vergeleken de Nimbus.

Ik wierp een blik op Harry en de snaai was al weer weg. Shit. Harry was de weg ook even kwijt en de snaai was alweer verdwenen. We vloekte allebei. 'Ach helaas volgende keer beter, allebei', zei Leo opgewekt.

'Even kijken, Bell heeft opnieuw de Slurk, gaat op het doel van Ravenklauw af, maar mist, goed geblokkeerd Jeremy', zei Leo teleurgesteld.

'Davids heeft de Slurk, hij speelt 'm niet over maar gaat recht op het doel af en scoort, 20-10 voor Ravenklauw', zei Leo en hij gruwde bij het idee dat Ravenklauw won.

Ik speurde opnieuw naar de snaai, maar kon 'm niet vinden.

'Janssen heeft opnieuw de Slurk gaat recht op 't doel af en scoort!', juichte Leo. Ik vloekte hardop. '20-20, gelijk', zei Leo. 'Bell heeft de Slurk en gaat recht op het doel af', zei Leo. Ik duimde voor Jeremy, dat hij er nou eens eentje tegen hield. 'En scoort, 30-20 voor Griffoendor', zei Leo opgewekt.

'Een mooie mep tegen een beuker van Lulu Watford', zei Leo.

Ik zag 'm, de kleine gouden bal. De snaai. Bij een van de doelpalen van Griffoendor. Ik zoefde erachteraan.

'London heeft de snaai gespot, kom op Potter ga erachteraan!', riep Leo. Ik zoefde zo snel als ik kon achter de gouden snaai aan. Het kleine balletje mocht niet door mijn vingers glippen.

Ik gooide me plat op mijn buik, alleen Harry deed precies hetzelfde met een Nimbus2000. Het was een nek aan nek race. Ik was dood nerveus. Ik kon mijn ogen niet van het balletje afhalen. Ik sloot me af voor het geluid. Maar Harry haalde me in en we maakte beide een duikvlucht. De grond suisde op me af. Het was dood eng. Ik kneep mijn ogen bijna dicht om het balletje te zien.

'Kijk ze eens gaan, Perkamentus en Potter maken hun nieuwe positie meer dan waardig', zei Leo.

Ik trok mijn bezem op en probeerde mijn evenwicht te hervinden door erop te gaan staan. Vele hielden hun hand voor hun mond en riepen oh en ah. Harry deed precies hetzelfde, hij had iets meer moeite om zijn evenwicht te verdelen.

Ik voelde dat mijn vingers zich uitstrekte naar de kleine gouden bal. Het publiek hield zijn adem in. En toen shit. Ik viel. Ik verloor mijn evenwicht en viel. Ik voelde mijn botten kraken en ik wist dat mijn arm gebroken was. Ik probeerde door te rollen en viel neer. Ik kon niet meer opstaan.

Ik zag hoe Harry's vingers zich om de kleine gouden bal sloot en hoe hij hem juichend omhoog hield. Ik grijnsde naar hem. Hij liep naar me toe en hielp me overeind. 'Bedankt', zei ik dankbaar en ik knikte hem vriendelijk toe.

'Goed gedaan', zei ik. 'Jij goed gedaan', zei Harry. Hij hield de snaai omhoog en iedereen juichte en toen hield hij mijn arm omhoog. Ik kreunde van de pijn, maar liet 't niet merken. Het publiek juichte. Ik omhelsde Harry en feliciteerde hem met zijn goede vangst. Hij had de snaai bijna ingeslikt, maar ach. Harry had de snaai in zijn mond moeten houden om weer op zijn bezem te klimmen en niet net zoals ik te rond te liggen rollen in het gras.

De wedstrijd was afgelopen en Ravenklauw had verloren. Helaas. Ik zag Robbie Davids woedend naar het kasteel marcheren. Die gast kon ook echt niet tegen zijn verlies. Ik zou vast de wind van voren krijgen bij de eerst volgende training. Als die ooit nog zou komen van Robbie Davids.


	8. The Mirror

**POV Lulu**

* * *

De Ravenklauwers lieten hun teleurstelling achterwegen en probeerde blij te zijn dat in elk geval Zwadderich naast de cup heeft gegrepen. Vooral London was teleurgesteld. Zij had het gevoel dat ze iedereen had teleurgesteld. Robbie Davids was niet te genieten deze komende dagen. Ik vond het niet eerlijk van hem dat hij ons hele team zo liet barsten. Ik hoopte maar gauw dat we snel een andere aanvoerder kregen. Maar je kan pas in je 5e jaar en met uitzondering in je 4e jaar aanvoerder worden. Ik hoopte dat dat London of ik dat zouden worden.

London liet zich vaak niet zien bij het eten en was dagen lang in de bibliotheek te vinden waar ze op zoek ging naar Nicolas Flamel. Hermelien hielp haar met zoeken. Ik was vaak te vinden bij Fred en George. Ik vond hun fop artikelen echt geweldig. Wat ze allemaal al ontworpen hadden. Niet te geloven. Je kan echt niet verwachten van een paar 3e jaars dat ze dat al konden.

Ik had diezelfde avond geen zin om al naar bed te gaan na de avondklok. Voor de 1e jaars ging de avondklok al in om 11 uur. Niet dat iemand zich daaraan hield. London was al vroeg naar bed gegaan en ik was van plan om nog even naar de bieb te gaan om stiekem te lezen. Madame Romella was er toch niet.

Ik sloop met een olielamp de slaapzaal uit. Het schilderij mompelde wat en waarschuwde dat het niet verstandig van mij was om door het kasteel te zwerven. Maar ik trok me er niets van aan.

Ik had verder geen onzichtbaarheidsmantel zoals Harry. Ik moest gewoon onzichtbaar zijn van mezelf.

Ik sloop vlak langs de muur om onzichtbaar te blijven. Helaas lukte dat niet zo goed. Ik struikelde over iets wat waarschijnlijk Foppe had neergelegd als een valkuil voor leerlingen of leraren. Ik vloekte zacht.

'Wie is daar', hoorde ik even later. Het was Vilder en mevrouw Norks. Shit wat nu! Ik rende de eerste en de beste kamer in die ik kon vinden. Er was helemaal niets in deze kamer. Niets behalve een spiegel.

De spiegel van Neregeb. Ik las de bovenkant van de spiegel. Ik ademde zwaar. Ik besefte dat spanning en te hard rennen en sluipen tegelijkertijd geen goede combinatie was voor mijn ademhalingsvermogen.

Ik zag eerst mezelf, maar toen ik wat beter keek zag ik nog een hele hoop andere mensen. Mijn ouders bijvoorbeeld. 'Mam', zei ik zacht en verbaasd. Ik wist dat ik zachtjes moest doen want ik kon nog ieder moment betrapt worden door Vilder of Foppen, misschien zelfs nog wel een andere leraar die er alles aan deed om een kleine Ravenklauwer te grijpen.

'Pap', zei ik verbaasd. Ze knikte. Mijn ouders waren echt de meest lieve mensen op aarde en ik had geen idee waarom ik ze in deze spiegel zag. Ook zag ik London en mijn oom en tante. Iedereen van wie ik hield. Ik had zin om me in deze spiegel te laten glijden en nooit meer terugkomen.

'Zo ik zie dat jij net als vele anderen ook de verlokkingen van de spiegel van Neregeb hebt ontdekt', zei een zware stem achter mij. Ik schrok me rot. Achter mij stond niemand minder dan professor Perkamentus.

'Eh professor', zei ik beschaamd. 'Nieuwsgierigheid is geen zonde, maar je moet er wel voor oppassen', zei Perkamentus alsof hij net mijn gedachten heeft gelezen.

Ik keek nog eens naar de spiegel. Iedereen was er nog steeds, mijn familie bedoel ik.

'Ik wilde niet...', begon ik. 'De regels aan je laars lappen is geen zonde hoor Lulu', zei professor Perkamentus en zijn helderblauwe ogen twinkelde vrolijk.

'Heeft u vroeger de regels wel eens overtreden?', vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. 'Oh ja zo vaak', zei Perkamentus grijnzend. 'Werd u ook wel eens gepakt', zei ik. 'Ja hoor, maar ik geef jou echt geen straf, wees gerust', zei Perkamentus glimlachend. 'Oh nou eh bedankt', zei ik. 'Al moet ik je wel vragen om niet opnieuw de spiegel op te zoeken', zei Perkamentus.

'Waarom niet?', vroeg ik. 'Deze spiegel laat je diepste verlangen zien, jij hebt die van jou al zo te zien aan je gezicht, maar andere mensen die niet zo gelukkig zijn als jij, London bijvoorbeeld, die zien hun diepste verlangen en willen er het liefst in wegkwijnen', zei Perkamentus. Ik luisterde aandachtig.

'De spiegel verhuist morgen naar een nieuw onderkomen en ik moet vragen of je er niet op zoek naar wil gaan', zei Perkamentus. Ik knikte. 'Ik beloof het', zei ik plechtig.

'Nou zou ik nog wat anders van je moeten vragen', zei Perkamentus. 'Of ik terug wil gaan naar mijn slaapzaal, geen omwegen?', vroeg ik grijnzend. 'Precies', zei Perkamentus glimlachend.

Ik liep zo snel mogelijk en geruisloos naar mijn slaapzaal. Het schilderij van Ravenklauw was furieus over de middernacht wandeling en foeterde me uit, maar ik trok me er niets van aan. Ze was alleen woedend omdat ik haar had wakker gemaakt.

Eenmaal op de slaapzaal viel ik meteen in slaap. Eindelijk.


	9. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

**POV Lulu**

* * *

Ik was niet verbaasd dat ik de volgende morgen zo moe was. Ik kon mijn aandacht er niet bij houden. Ik grimaste bij het idee alleen al om de hele dag les te hebben. Ik kon mijn gedachten niet afhouden van die spiegel van Neregeb. Ik was de hele tijd in de bibliotheek te vinden. Ik had London nog niet gezien, behalve tijdens de lessen en ik was volledig mijn verstand kwijt geraakt had ik het idee.

'Ben je verder wel in orde?', vroeg London aan me. 'Ik weet het niet', bekende ik en ik bekende mijn nachtelijke wandeling door Zweinstein aan London. Ze keek ernstig. 'Waarom heb je niet gezegd dat je op pad ging, ik had me je mee gekund', zei London. 'Nee joh, dat hoeft niet, ik weet echt mijn weg wel, ik struikelde alleen en toen hoorde Vilder het en ik dacht dat ik maar het beste de eerste en de beste kamer in kon gaan zodat niemand mij zag', zei ik.

London knikte. 'Misschien maar een goed idee', zei ze grijnzend. 'Maar je zag je familie dus, ik zou er alles voor over hebben om te weten wat ik in de spiegel zou zien', zei London.

'Kom we gaan naar Hagrid', zei London. 'Waarom?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Harry, Ron en Hermelien vroegen of we mee gingen en Hagrid vind het vast best', zei London glimlachend. Ik stond schoorvoetend op en keek met tegenzin naar buiten waar het al schemerig begon te worden. 'We moeten wel voor de avondklok binnen zijn, je vader vermoord me als ik opnieuw betrapt word', zei ik. 'Ah joh', zei London nonchalant.

We liepen samen naar het huisje van Hagrid en we zagen Harry, Ron en Hermelien al. 'Kom d'r in', zei Hagrid opgewonden. Hij leek vrolijker dan anders. Ik keek verbaasd. Ik keek Hagrids huisje rond en ik schrok. Boven het vuur hing een drakenei.

'Hagrid', zei ik verbaasd. 'Ja, is het niet mooi', zei Hagrid en hij pakte reusachtige ovenhandschoenen en pakte het drakenei. We keken er allemaal nieuwsgierig naar. 'Hoe kom je daar aan?', vroeg Ron opgewonden. Ook hij wist duidelijk wat het was. Alleen Hermelien en Harry wisten niet echt wat het was.

'Gewonnen van een gast die ik heb ontmoet in een pub, volgens mij was ie blij dat ie er vanaf was', zei Hagrid. Hij legde het ei op tafel. 'Hagrid, dat is een Noorse Bultrug die zijn hartstikke zeldzaam, mijn broer Charlie bestudeerd draken', zei Ron.

Het ei begon te schudden en we deinsde een beetje achteruit. Het ei begon open te krakken. Stukken schaal vlogen in het rond. Hermelien haalde een slijmerig stuk daarvan uit haar haar. Ik keek er vol walging naar. Het welp was foeilelijk.

'Ach is het geen plaatje, kijk, hij kent zijn baasje al', zei Hagrid opgewonden. London keek ook vol walging naar het ei. 'Hallo Norbert, hallo', kirde Hagrid. Ron en Harry keken elkaar veelbetekenend aan. Hagrid had altijd al een draak willen hebben.

'Norbert', zei Hermelien. 'Ja, het beessie mot toch een naam hebben', zei Hagrid en hij kietelde Norbert op zijn kin. En plots spuwde het beest vuur. Het was net alsof hij moest niesen.

'Oooh, hij mot nog wel ff zijn manieren leren he', kirde Hagrid en hij keek liefdevol naar het lelijke babydraakje. Plotseling keken Harry en Ron op. Ze zagen iets of iemand. 'Wie was dat?', vroeg London. 'Malfidus', zei Harry.

'Maak dat jullie weg kommen, ik wil niet dat jullie in de problemen kommen door mij', zei Hagrid. 'Daar is het al te laat voor hoor, als Malfidus het weet weet zo in elk geval een leraar het', zei Harry.

We liepen met z'n vijven terug naar het kasteel.

'Hagrid had altijd al een draak willen hebben dat zei hij bij de eerste keer dat we elkaar ontmoette', zei Harry. 'Is dat slecht?', vroeg ik. 'Wel als je Malfidus tegenkomt', zei Ron duister. 'Hoe erg?', vroeg London.

We bleven stokstijf staan. Daar stond professor Anderling samen met Malfidus in nachtkleding. Ik slikte.

'Niets, maar dan ook niets geeft jullie het recht om 's nachts door de school te zwerven', zei professor Anderling. Ze was werkelijk woedend. 'London en Lulu ik heb niets over jullie te zeggen, dat is voor jullie afdelingshoofd, maar aangezien die op dit moment niet aanwezig is zou ik maar eens naar het schoolhoofd gaan, ga voordat ik van gedachten verander', zei Anderling. 'Maar professor', begon Malfidus. 'Hou je mond, ook u was laat op meneer Malfidus en ik weet zeker dat professor Sneep dit niet goed keurt', zei Anderling.

London en ik gingen er snel vandoor voordat Anderling inderdaad van gedachten veranderde.

We gingen naar mijn vaders kantoor. Ik klopte op de deur. Die zwaaide meteen open en een verfomfaaide Perkamentus kwam ons tegemoet.

'Ik dacht al dat ik wat hoorde', zei hij vermoeid. 'Mevrouw Watford, zeg me alsjeblieft niet dat jullie weer op zoek zijn gegaan naar de spiegel', zei Perkamentus plotseling alert. 'Nee professor, we waren bij Hagrid en...', begon ik. Ik legde het hele verhaal van de draak uit.

'Goed, ik zie het, ik ga jullie geen straf geven, maar wel punten aftrek van Ravenklauw aangezien jullie beide na de avondklok buiten waren geweest', zei Perkamentus. 'Daar kan ik mee leven', zei ik.

'Ik trek per persoon 10 punten van jullie af en dan ben ik nog heel mild, dit is jullie laatste waarschuwing en London, ook al ben je mijn dochter, dat betekent nog niet dat je van alles kunt maken, begrijp je dat', zei Perkamentus. 'Ja pap', zei London gedwee.

We liepen samen terug naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw. 'Dat viel nog best mee, ik heb alleen wel medelijden met Harry, Ron en Hermelien', zei ik. London zei niets. Het schilderij van Ravenklauw was weer woedend op me. Het deed me niets. We negeerde alle leerlingen die nog op waren en gingen zelf naar bed. Dit was een lange avond geweest.


	10. Through The Trapdoor

**POV London**

* * *

Ik hield er niet van om mijn vader teleur te stellen en dat had ik gisteravond gedaan. Maar Harry, Ron en Hermelien hadden het nog tien keer erger dan ik. Zij moesten met Malfidus en Hagrid het Verboden Bos in en hadden per persoon 50 punten aftrek gehad waardoor ze in een keer hun voorsprong kwijt waren op de afdelingsbeker. Daardoor werden ze van de meest populaire tot de meest gehate personen gekroond.

Lulu en ik zaten samen bij Harry, Ron en Hermelien die er gesloopt uitzagen. Ze hadden ons vertelt wat er in het bos was gebeurd en dat was niet erg prettig. Harry was een eng wezen tegen gekomen dat Voldemort bleek te zijn. Firenze een centaur had hem gered. Firenze had meteen de bons gekregen van zijn soortgenoten. Kennelijk mocht hij geen mensen redden. Dat ging tegen de wet van de centauren in.

Iedereen was van mening dat Voldemort steeds dichter bij de Steen der Wijzen kwam en we waren tot de conclusie gekomen dat Sneep de steen niet voor zichzelf wilde hebben, maar voor Voldemort en dat hij er alles aan deed om een trouwe dienaar te zijn voor Voldemort.

Tenminste zo dacht ik erover en er werd positief op mijn mening gereageerd. Iedereen was het er mee eens.

'We gaan door het luik, vanavond nog', zei Harry. We knikte. 'Kunnen jullie twee ongezien door naar de kamer van Griffoendor komen?', vroeg Harry. 'Ik denk dat ons schilderij ons er niet meer door laat als we nog een keer zo laat komen aan kakken', zei ik. 'Je mag mijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel wel lenen', zei Harry. 'Top, doen we dat', zei Lulu in haar handen wrijvend.

'Beseffen jullie wel dat we hier honderden schoolregels over gaan treden?', vroeg Hermelien. 'Dat beseffen we wel', zei ik. 'Is dat in jou geval wel verstandig, jij bent tenslotte de dochter van Perkamentus', zei Hermelien. 'Juist daarom moet ik gaan', zei ik.

'Goed prima, we zien jullie vanavond dan', zei Harry en hij gaf ons de onzichtbaarheidsmantel die hij van zijn vader had geërfd.

Die avond waren Lulu en ik extra zenuwachtig. Ik kon bij de avondmaaltijd geen hap door mijn keel krijgen. Lulu en ik zaten voor de verandering gewoon aan de tafel van Ravenklauw. Samen met Terry die een heel gesprek begon over tovenaarsschaak. Maar we lette niet echt op.

Ik was de oppertafel aan het controleren. Ik zag Sneep zitten. Ook voor het eerst. Hij was druk in gesprek met professor Krinkel. Het zag er niet naar uit dat het op een vriendelijke manier gebeurde.

Ik maakte me vreselijke zorgen over het feit dat we betrapt werden, dan waren wij er echt gloeiend bij.

Die avond wachtte Lulu en ik tot iedereen uit de leerlingenkamer was verdwenen. We hadden geen idee hoe lang het nog zou duren voordat iedereen verdwenen zou zijn.

'Kom het is tijd, we gaan', zei Lulu en ze deed de mantel om ons heen en we slopen de kamer uit richting de toren van Griffoendor, we wisten inmiddels de weg zonder te verdwalen.

We gooide de mantels af. 'Sodeju, ik schrik me rot', zei Ron die een sprongetje maakte van ongeveer 2 meter. 'Bedankt Harry', zei ik. Ik gaf de mantel terug aan hem. Ik kon me voorstellen dat hij 'm graag en snel terug wilde hebben. 'Graag gedaan hoor', zei hij.

'Ik heb Marcel moeten verstenen', zei Hermelien met een klein stemmetje. 'Je hebt wat?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Marcel moeten verstenen, hij wilde ons niet laten gaan', zei Hermelien.

'Je hebt het gedaan omdat het moest, voor het grote goed', zei Lulu Hermelien troostend.

Hermelien knikte aarzelend.

'Kom we gaan', zei ik resoluut. We lieten Willibrord de pad van Marcel achter en maakte dat we weg kwamen voordat iets of iemand ons nog kon grijpen vannacht.

'Oh dit is zo eng, zoveel regels lappen we vanavond aan ons laars', zei Hermelien terwijl ze de '_Alahomora_' spreuk gebruikte om de deur te openen die naar de drie koppige hond op de derde en verboden verdieping was.

De hond snurkte. Dit was de eerste keer dat Lulu en ik de hond zagen. Zijn adem stonk een uur in de wind en de koppen leidde enorm af. Een harp speelde al.

'Wacht eens even, hij slaapt al', merkte Ron snugger op. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Sneep is hier al geweest', verklaarde ik. 'Ja inderdaad', zei Lulu.

'Kom, we moeten zijn poot verschuiven', zei Harry. 'Wat, ja dag', zei ik vol walging. 'Kom op, als je dit niet kan, wat denk je dan wat er komen gaat', zei Hermelien een beetje bazig. Dat liet ik me geen twee keer zeggen en ik hielp mee met de poot verschuiven.

Plotseling hoorde we helemaal niets. 'De harp, hij is gestopt met spelen', merkte Lulu op. Plotseling gilde Ron. Hij had slijm van de hond op zijn shirt. 'Aaaw bah jakkes', zei hij hard. We keken langzaam omhoog en daar was de driekoppige hond dat Pluisje heette.

'Springen!', riep Harry en we sprongen allemaal een voor een door het luik en belandde op iets groots en zachts.


	11. It Wasn't Snape

**POV London**

* * *

Ik wist niet wat dit spul was. Wat het ook was ik vond het prettig dat het er was. Het had onze val gebroken. 'Wat is dit?', wist ik uit te brengen. 'Geen idee', zei Ron. 'Wow', zei Harry toen het begon te bewegen. Ik zag Hermelien heftig nadenken.

'Het is Duivelsstrik allemaal, blijf stil zitten en raak vooral niet in paniek, het probeert je te wurgen', zei Hermelien. Ze zat zelf al helemaal onder de Duivelsstrik. Die van Ron had hem al helemaal weten te wurgen.

'Nog briljante ideeën iemand?', vroeg ik wanhopig. 'Gewoon stil zitten', beval Lulu. Ik zat zo stil mogelijk. Ron daarintegen. Hermelien gleed langzaam weg tot ze gewoon naar beneden viel. Ik hoorde een klap en toen stond Hermelien op.

'Vertrouw me, zit stil en alles komt goed!', riep Hermelien vanaf beneden. Ik zat zo stil mogelijk en gleed bijna tegelijkertijd met Harry naar beneden.

Niet veel later gleed Lulu ook naar beneden. Iedereen behalve Ron was kalm gebleven. We hoorde hem ook niet meer, maar we zagen hem nog wel bewegen. 'We moeten iets doen', zei Lulu. 'Waar houd Duivelsstrik niet van', zei Hermelien. 'Zonlicht', zei ik plotseling. 'Duivelsstrik haat zonlicht', zei ik.

Ik hief mijn toverstok op en wees op de plant. '_Lumos Solem_', zei ik. 'Wauw echt briljant hoor', zei Hermelien glimlachend. Ron viel gillend naar beneden. 'Poeh, gelukkig bleef ik kalm', zei hij opgelucht. Ik keek hem vreemd aan.

'Gelukkig let London op bij Kruidenkunde', zei Harry langzaam. 'Kom we gaan weer verder, onze volgende reis begint', zei Harry.

We liepen door een gordijn. En vlammen woeien op aan zowel de ingang als de uitgang.

'Shit, wat nu', zei Lulu en ze wees op een aantal flesjes. 'Dit is het werk van Sneep', zei ik. 'Geen twijfel mogelijk', zei Ron duister.

Ik grijnsde en ik pakte een rol perkament die ik zag liggen.

___Achter je de veiligheid en voor je het gevaar.  
Twee van ons die helpen je bij het zoeken naar  
Wat je ook zoekt; eentje maakt dat je verder kunt,  
Een ander voert de drinken terug naar zijn uitgangspunt.  
Twee van ons bevatten slechts dovenetelwijn,  
Drie van ons zijn dodelijk, maar welke zouden 't zijn?  
Kies, want anders blijf je hier tot aan de jongste dag._

_We geven je vier hints, die je gebruiken mag.  
Eén: al verbergt het dodelijk venijn zich nog zo slinks,  
Altijd staat gif naast netelwijn en wel altijd links.  
Twee: anders zijn de flessen aan de uiteinden van de rij,  
Maar wie verder komen wil, heeft niets aan allebei.  
Drie: zoals je ziet, verschillen onze maten erg.  
Je zult de dood niet vinden in de reus of in de dwerg.  
Vier: de tweede fles van links en rechts lijken niet op elkaar,  
Maar wie de inhoud proeft die merkt: hij is verwisselbaar._

'Ik zweer je, als je deze oplost, mag je je de beste toverdrank meester aller tijden noemen', zei Ron grijnzend tegen mij. 'Dit is pure logica', mompelde ik. 'He sorry', zei Ron.

'De ronde fles rechts aan het uiteinde kan je terugvoeren door de paarse vlammen. Het kleinste flesje helpt je verder, naar de volgende kamer, Harry jij moet verder, wij niet. Wij gaan hulp halen door terug te gaan door de paarse vlammen, jij bent degene die verder moet, jij bent degene die Sneep of Voldemort het beste kan tegenhouden', zei ik. Ik gaf hem het kleinste flesje.

'Maar dan zijn jullie voor niets zo ver gekomen', zei Harry teleurgesteld. 'Niet voor niets Harry, begrijp dat dan, London heeft gelijk', zei Hermelien.

'Jij bent degene die Voldemort moet tegenhouden', zei Lulu knikkend. Harry omhelsde ons allemaal. 'Het spijt me zo', zei hij. 'Wat spijt je, dat we dit gigantische avontuur met jou hebben mogen delen', zei London.

'London jij moet ook mee, ik weet zeker dat Voldemort het heerlijk vind om een Perkamentus af te maken', zei Harry en hij bood mij ook een slok aan. 'Best, ik ga mee, maar er kan verder niemand anders mee, dat is niet omdat ik het niet wil, maar omdat het niet kan, het is niet voor niets het kleinste flesje', zei ik. Ik omhelsde ook iedereen en nam een slok van het drankje. Het voelde ijskoud aan. Geen wonder dat het je tegen de vlammen beschermde.

'Goed Harry daar gaan we dan', zei ik. We pakte elkaars hand vast en liepen door de vlammen heen.

'Aha meneer Potter, ik wist dat we u konden verwachten en je hebt een vriendinnetje meegenomen, altijd fijn om een van de vriendinnetjes van meneer Potter aan de heer van het Duister te mogen voor stellen aan heer Voldemort', zei niemand minder dan de stotterende professor Krinkel die voor de spiegel van Neregeb stond, die spiegel waar Lulu over had vertelt.


	12. The Man With Two Faces

**POV London**

* * *

Het was professor Krinkel. Wat moest hij nou hier en wat bedoelde hij met we. Hoe kon deze geinige stotterende professor nou iets te maken hebben met Voldemort. Tenzij...

'Een Perkamentus heb je meegebracht, twee vliegen in een klap', zei Krinkel totaal niet stotterend.

_'Ik wil de jongen spreken',_ hoorde ik door de hele kamer. 'Meester u bent niet sterk genoeg', zei Krinkel en dit keer stotterde hij wel een beetje. '_Ik heb voldoende kracht om dit te doen_', zei de stem weer.

Krinkel keek boos en hij deed zijn tulband langzaam af en waar Krinkels achterhoofd had moeten zitten groeide nog een hoofd uit. Ik deinsde achteruit, Harry ook.

'Aha meneer Potter, opnieuw ontmoeten we elkaar eindelijk, hier heb ik zo lang op gewacht', zei de stem. 'Voldemort', sprak Harry. 'Natuurlijk was het Voldemort', dacht ik en ik sloeg mezelf voor mijn harses.

'En wie ben jij als ik vragen mag', siste Voldemort. Hij had een slangachtig trekje. Eng. 'Ik ben London Perkamentus', zei ik sterker dan ik me voor deed. 'Een Perkamentus, aha goed gedaan Potter, je hebt een leuk extraatje meegenomen', zei Voldemort sissend.

'Ik ben geen extraatje', siste ik woedend. 'Dapper hoor om je te verzetten tegen mij, weet je wel wie ik ben meisje', zei Voldemort. 'Ja, Voldemort een ordinaire moordenaar met haat voor modderbloedjes', zei ik. 'Tsss', siste Voldemort. 'Brutaliteit tegen mij kan je dood worden', zei Voldemort.

Ik grimaste. Ik had zo'n spijt dat ik Sneep er van had verdacht om de Steen der Wijzen te stelen dat ik hem hier en nu ter plekken mijn verontschuldiging wilde aanbieden en desnoods een vergoeding.

'Meneer Potter ik richt me even tot jou, tenslotte ben jij de jongen die bleef leven', zei Voldemort. 'Wat zie je als je in de spiegel staat', zei Voldemort.

'Perkamentus die me een hand geeft', zei Harry vlug. Ik zag dat hij loog. 'We hebben de zwerkbalcup gewonnen, hij feliciteert me', zei Harry. 'De waarheid!', riep Voldemort en opeens was hij niet zo vriendelijk meer.

'Mijn ouders', zei Harry toen. 'Ja, je ouders he, ik zou ze terug kunnen brengen, ook die van jou London, alles wat ik daar voor nodig heeft heb jij toevallig in je zak', zei Voldemort en hij wees naar Harry. Die iets uit zijn zak haalde. Het was een bloedrode steen. De Steen der Wijzen.

'Precies ja', zei Voldemort langzaam. 'Vuile leugenaar!', riep Harry. 'Grijp hem!', krijste Voldemort die het duidelijk zat was om naar een paar tieners te luisteren. 'London vangen!', riep Harry terwijl hij gooide en Voldemort had hem al te pakken. Ik ving de Steen der Wijzen. Hij voelde koud aan terwijl het vlammen uitstraalde.

'Die anderen!', gilde Voldemort en hij kwam nu achter mij aan en ik gooide de Steen naar Harry toe die hem ving, maar Voldemort had dat al gedacht en hij wurgde Harry. Ik wilde mijn toverstok pakken, maar ik besefte dat ik hem niet bij me had. 'Haha, zoek je deze soms', zei Voldemort grijnzend en hij hield mijn toverstok vast.

Harry greep naar Voldemorts hand en die vergruizelde plots. 'Aaaaarg', krijste Krinkel. 'Meester', zei hij. Voldemort wilde een vloek uitspreken, maar Harry greep zijn gezicht en dat vergruizelde ook. Hij liet mijn toverstok vallen en ik pakte die razendsnel op en hield die in de aanslag. Harry gaf de Steen der Wijzen aan mij.

Toen viel Voldemort uit elkaar. 'Pff was dat alles', zei Harry grijnzend. En juist op dat moment kwam de geest van Voldemort tevoorschijn. Een sterke geest was het, dat zag je wel. Hij ging dwars door Harry en door mij heen. Beide vielen wij op de grond en ik voelde helemaal niets meer en alles was zwart voor mijn ogen.


	13. Reward And Punishment

**POV London**

* * *

Ik werd wakker. Ik opende langzaam mijn ogen en keek het felle licht in van de ziekenzaal. Perkamentus stond bij mijn bed, mijn vader, hij zat op het randje. 'London', zei hij opgelucht. 'Pap', zei ik en ik omhelsde hem. 'Heb ik je niet ooit gezegd dat je me niet meer zo moest laten schrikken', zei Perkamentus glimlachend. 'Ja pap', zei ik beschamend.

'Daarom ben ik er zo trots op dat jij mijn dochter bent', zei Perkamentus glimlachend. Ik glimlachte naar hem. Naast mij in een bed lach Harry. Hij zat al rechtop en Lulu, Ron en Hermelien waren bij hem en nu waren ze ook opgelucht dat ik weer bij de mensen was.

'Jullie zijn je er van bewust dat jullie meer dan 100 schoolregels aan je laars hebt gelapt', zei Perkamentus. We knikte. 'En daarom krijgen jullie allemaal een onderscheiding wegens uitzonderlijke verdiensten voor de school en ieder 50 punten lijkt me voor London en Harry 60', zei Perkamentus glimlachend. 'Oh wauw', zei ik enthousiast en ik keek mijn vader dankbaar aan.

'Volgens mij gaat de afdelingsbeker zo in elk geval niet naar Zwadderich als ik even goed reken', zei Perkamentus met twinkelende ogen. 'Nee, dat is een hele opluchting inderdaad', zei Ron grijnzend. Hij had inmiddels ook wel het rekensommetje gedaan.

Het verhaal ging werkelijk als een lopend vuurtje rond en Harry en ik kregen honderden bezoekers. Waaronder Fred en George. 'Jullie hebben 'm geflikt', zei George grijnzend. Hij sloeg mij op mijn schouder. Ik bezweek bijna. 'Heej', zei ik verontwaardigd. 'Oh sorry', zei George en hij hielp me overeind. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Fred en George zijn best leuk als je ze zo bekijkt, maar een vriendje, nu al voor mij, nee nog maar even niet, bovendien was het bijna zomervakantie'.

Eindelijk mochten Harry en ik dan uit de ziekenzaal. Madame Plijster was het zat al die mensen over de vloer en verklaarde ons genezen.

Harry en ik werden omringd door vrienden en mensen die geen vrienden waren zoals Malfidus die eruit zag alsof hij gebeten was door een Gnoom of een ander wezen.

Malfidus had alleen maar straf gehad sinds hij er werk van had gemaakt om mij en mijn vrienden er bij te willen lappen. Niet zo slim van hem gezien mijn vader Albus Perkamentus is.

De examens waren niet erg lastig gezien het feit wat we allemaal hebben meegemaakt. Dit was een eitje vergeleken dat. Ik had een raadsel van Sneep opgelost. Ik moest 'm trouwens even daarvoor mijn excuses aanbieden al was ik doodsbang voor die gast.

Ik liep richting de kerkers en klopte op de deur. 'Binnen', zei een ijzige stem. Sneep keek verbaasd. 'London, wat doe jij hier?', vroeg hij. 'Nou ik eh...', begon ik en ik was blij dat er niemand anders in de kamer was. 'Ja', spoorde Sneep me aan.

'Ik wilde eigenlijk mijn excuses aanbieden', zei ik vlug. 'Waarvoor?', vroeg Sneep verbaasd. 'Nou ik had u er lang van verdacht dat u de Steen der Wijzen zou stelen voor Jeweetwel, maar ik had het mis, u was juist een van de leraren die de steen heeft beschermd', zei ik.

'Aha vandaar', zei Sneep. Hij keek me doordringend aan. 'Jij bent vast degene die mijn raadsel heeft opgelost van de flesjes die je door het vuur leidde, heen of terug', zei Sneep. Ik zag dat hij gloeide van trots. Dat verbaasde me. Ik knikte. 'Het was pure logica', zei ik zwakjes. 'Niet iedereen doorziet dat', zei Sneep. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en stelde me Ron voor hoe hij dit zou oplossen.

'Excuses aanvaard', zei Sneep en hij toverde een zeldzame glimlach tevoorschijn. Ik knikte dankbaar en verliet de kerkers.


	14. House Cup

**POV London**

* * *

Ik heb altijd gedacht dat de examens op Zweinstein gruwelijk moeilijk waren, maar het valt eigenlijk best wel mee', zei Hermelien. Ik knikte. 'Spreek voor jezelf', zei Ron boos. 'Iemand heeft niet goed geleerd', zei Hermelien grinnikend.

Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten viel uit voor de rest van het jaar en de andere lessen waren alleen een beetje praat lessen om het maar even zo te zeggen. Het was niet dat iemand er ook maar iets voor deed na de examens. Dat begrepen de leraren best wel. Zelfs professor Sneep en professor Anderling.

Ik had tegen niemand gezegd dat ik mijn excuses had aangeboden aan professor Sneep. No way. Het was alleen een princiepe van mij. Waarschijnlijk had hij het al lang tegen mijn vader gezegd en wist dadelijk iedere leraar dat ik mijn excuses had aangeboden aan professor Sneep. Niet dat dat een ramp was. Maar ik wilde liever niet dat de hele school het dadelijk zou weten. Dan zou ik het meer dan tweeduizend keer moeten uitleggen waarom ik dat gedaan heb.

Eindelijk was het zover. De uitreiking van de afdelingsbeker. Voor het eerst maakte we dat mee. Ik wist dat we tweede stonden als afdeling. Griffoendor stond op een. Ik zag dat aan de zandlopers.

'Denk je dat we nog zullen winnen?', vroeg Lulu. 'Nou ik denk het eerlijk gezegd van niet', zei ik mistroostig kijkend naar onze zandloper die net iets minder vol zat. 'Als we misschien niet die trol te lijf waren gegaan hadden we gewonnen', zei ik.

'Ach kop op, het is niet het einde van de wereld', zei Fred die langs kwam. 'Hou je kop toch', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ooooh meisje dat het op neemt tegen Jeweetwel heeft alweer praatjes hoor', zei George grijnzend. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

'Echt hoor die twee', zei ik grijnzend. 'Oh kom op het is niet het einde van de wereld', zei Lulu glimlachend. 'Dat is wat zei ook zeiden', zei ik.

'Geweldig', mompelde ik. Ik keek naar de oppertafel waar ik Sneep zag zitten naast Perkamentus. Hij knikte even naar me en ik knikte terug.

'Goed, alweer een jaar voorbij', zei Perkamentus die op stond. Het geroezemoes somde weg.

'Het lijkt erop dat de afdelingsbeker moet worden uitgereikt', zei Perkamentus. 'Op de 4e plaats met 324 punten, Zwadderich, op de 3e plaats Huffelpuf met 386 punten', zei Perkamentus. 'En dan nu op de 3e plaats met 478 punten, Ravenklauw', zei Perkamentus. 'Op de eerste plaats Griffoendor met 490 punten', zei Perkamentus.

Iedereen die juichte en applaudisseerde. Het was een avond om nooit te vergeten.

* * *

De volgende ochtend pakte we in. De Zweinsteinexpress stond al klaar. Ik glimlachte toen ik mijn koffer mee sleepte samen met Lulu. 'Heej mevrouw Perkamentus!', riep er een stem achter me. Het was Sneep.

Ik glimlachte. 'Hallo professor', zei ik. 'Een jaar voorbij he', zei hij. Ik knikte. 'Heb je het naar je zin gehad?', vroeg Sneep. 'Oké eh ik ga alvast een coupé opzoeken', zei Lulu. Ik knikte.

'Ja ik heb het naar mijn zin gehad', zei ik. 'Mooi', zei Sneep en hij gaf me een hand. Ik voelde een schokje, maar ik duwde dat schokje meteen van me af.

Ik keek hem nog een keer aan door het raampje en zwaaide. Hij zwaaide terug. Ik ging terug naar Huize Perkamentus.


End file.
